Safe
by ForRomance
Summary: CHAPTER 2 EDITED and more smut to come! haha A moment of passion turns into something more. But can Booth and Brennan handle a new relationship?  Smut all the way, so prepare yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is actually my first attempt at smut. I've just been inspired recently (sadly, for no particular reason ; D). I have been tremendously inspired by a few smutty fics on this site, like "Talk to Me" by SSJL, which is REALLY good. This is also my first attempt at a long fic, so we'll see how that goes! Hope you enjoy. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

"Look, Bones, you shouldn't have broken that guy's nose," Booth argued as he followed the anthropologist into her apartment.

"Well, _he _shouldn't have tried to cop a feel while I was examining the remains!" She shouted back, practically ripping her coat off.

"Believe me, I know," Booth growled under his voice. He had had to restrain himself from tearing the asshole's arm off after the move he tried to make on his Bones. "His Bones" - he wasn't quite sure when she had become "his Bones", but he knew he'd be the one with a broken nose if she ever found out about it. He shoved those thoughts into the back of his mind as he again followed her, this time into the kitchen. She yanked open the door of her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water with much more force than necessary. She reached up to grab a glass and her shirt rode up a bit, exposing a tantalizing glimpse at her lower back. _Fuck, _he thought. _Stop doing this, Seeley. Stop thinking about that back, and that ass, and that- Shit. Stop thinking about her like that. Just stop._ "I'm just saying, you should have told me before you beat up the guy. I could have taken care of it, instead of you risking an assault charge." He spoke a bit louder this time, as if trying to drown out his own thoughts.

"'Taken care of it'?!" She spat. She slammed down the glass and whipped around to look at him with pure fury in her eyes. "You know what, Booth, I'm sick of you 'taking care' of things! I'm sick of you hovering around after me, cleaning up my messes. I'm a big girl, Booth, I can handle myself!"

Now she was just pissing him off. "You think you can, Bones, but you really can't." He took a step closer to her, his intense stare catching her off guard. She took a step back, stopping only because the counter prevented her from moving back any farther. He continued to advance on her.

"You think you can take care of anything, Bones. And I know you're capable of inflicting a hell of a lot of damage to a person." His voice had gone deathly quiet; the only indication of his current inner state was the almost savage look in his eyes. She couldn't look away, although she desperately wanted to.

"You remember Ortiz? The guy from Mara Muerte?" Her eyes went wide in recognition of the name. "Yeah, the other one you beat up. Remember how I was late to the funeral? You asked me why I was late." He was whispering now, his tone almost vicious. "You know what I was doing?" He paused, seemingly waiting for a reaction.

But she couldn't respond, couldn't shake her head "no". She was afraid, suddenly. Not of Booth; but of what he was doing to her. She was paralyzed in time, her body tensed as if it was waiting for his next words.

"I was cleaning up your mess, Temperance. I was holding a _gun_ to his head, in his mouth." She couldn't breathe, now. He paused, his eyes searching hers for any betrayal of what she was thinking. "He put a hit out on you, Temperance. He was going to have you _killed_ for hitting him. Can you get that through your head? Do you understand now?" His voice was quickly getting louder, matching the harshness of his words. She finally could move, she found. But the only thing she could do was drop her gaze to the source of the sound - his lips. She just stared as he kept talking.

"How can you say you don't need me to look out for you? I'm the one that keeps you from getting killed, _I'm_ the one th-" Her lips on his was what silenced him. Her eyes were clenched shut as she swallowed the words coming out of his mouth with her own, frantically showing him her understanding. She knew. She knew that she needed him to keep her safe, she knew that he needed her to _be_ safe, she knew. So she kissed him for all she was worth, bracing her body against his with her hands on his chest.

His eyes had shut, too, when her lips first met his. He didn't move for a few moments after that - but soon, his body caught up with what was happening. He responded eagerly, passionately. He sucked on her lower lip as his hands came to her waist. She felt the feather-light touch and was more aroused than she could have ever imagined. Her arms came around his neck and she placed her hands on his head, holding him to her as if he was her only lifeline. His tongue had slipped inside her mouth now, eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat. That sound drove him over the edge.

He clutched her too him now, his hands swiftly moving from her back, down past her ass to her legs. He grabbed her there and hoisted her body up. Her hips met his, and he groaned into her mouth at the feeling of her body against his arousal. Her skirt had ridden up, and she felt him against her. Her body throbbed in response and she couldn't wait any longer. Still kissing him desperately, she reached for his belt and fly. They were undone in a instant. Booth staggered a few steps to his left, gasping as her body hit the wall and pressed against his. She pushed his pants and boxers down just as he reached up under her skirt to her panties. He pulled them down and then pulled her to him - and entered her.

Two pairs of eyes flew open at the feeling. They kept eye contact as they pushed against each other slowly. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp, and he swallowed at the sight of her. He grasped her hips and pulled her to him again, both softly grunting as his body was pushed into hers. They moved together, slowly, reveling in the feeling of completing each other. His thrusts were gentle, almost as if he was scared to hurt her. She didn't mind, though. She could feel her climax approaching, and the new look blazing in his eyes pushed her to it. She closed her eyes tight and her head rolled back as she broke, her inner muscles pulsing around him. She wanted to moan but she couldn't; she came with a turbulent force that brought him to his own climax. He buried his face in her shoulder as he released himself inside her. He clutched her to him as he was spent inside of her. Then, he slowly lowered her to trembling legs.

He kept her standing with his weight against hers, gently pinning her to the wall. They couldn't help but avoid each other's gaze, knowing if they did that they would have to speak and end this moment. As it was, neither was quite able to catch a breath. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and her eyes fluttered shut. He rested his forehead against hers and the words came to him.

"Thank you," he whispered. Her eyes finally opened, meeting his with a phenomenal intensity. But for once, Temperance Brennan couldn't say a word.

_Please review with any criticisms or compliments (; D). Or, if you prefer, you can send me Booth... Either way._


	2. Chapter 2

EDITED Chapter 2!

**A/N: Wow. I got a GREAT response for the first chapter of this story. I have to say I really appreciated all of the constructive criticism; I got a lot of good pointers from you guys! A few things I wanted to clarify: I kind of implied that Brennan was wearing both a shirt and a dress - which I guess she could be, but that's fixed now so she is wearing a shirt and a skirt. Now, as for the… um… positioning of their little encounter, I can see now how that might not work… logistically… But I don't know if any of you all have ever seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer (great show, mostly because of DAVID BOREANAZ). Now, I was always a Buffy/Angel fan, but there's this kind of cool smut scene where Buffy and Spike go at it in a dilapidated building… if you've seen that, maybe you get where I was going with the previous chapter… if not, well, no fear, I'll try to do better. I'm also working on including some more, well, foreplay; because as so many of you so aptly pointed out, this story was desperately lacking in it. I'm a fan of the foreplay, more foreplay I say - I just wanted to get across in the previous chapter how much an "of the moment" thing it was for them to do the deed. AT ANY RATE, this A/N is far too long and I don't begrudge you if you didn't read it. Here's the next installation; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not miiiiiiinnnnnnne.**

She just stared at him after the words left his mouth. The expression on her face seemed blank, devoid of emotion, which confused him to no end.

"Bones..." He trailed off, feeling uncertain. The feeling increased tenfold as she gently pushed him away, slipping past him and out of the kitchen. He followed her out - he always seemed to be taking her lead - and stood in the kitchen doorway as she paced in her small living room. She looked like an animal placed in a cage, desperately searching for a way out.

"Temperance…" He though that saying her given name might prompt her to say something, _anything._ Although he didn't really know what to say either. His gaze fell to his feet as he thought about his own, rather embarrassing actions. _"Thank you"? What the hell was that? _

"We shouldn't have done that."

His head snapped up, brown eyes meeting blue. _"We shouldn't have done that." _It shattered him. His embarrassment suddenly evolved into utter disappointment and an overwhelming feeling of guilt, a nagging worry that he had somehow pushed her into this - taken advantage of her. They had always danced around the subject of their sexual tension and growing, well, affection for each other. And this time, they had _really_ crossed the line that he himself set those few short months ago. He had let this happen, although she had arguably initiated it.

"But I thought you-" he paused, "I thought - we both wanted this. Didn't you - want this?"

Her previously cold manner suddenly broke at his faltering words, giving way to a soft smile. _He's so worried that he did something wrong_, she mused. _Time to put him out of his misery - so to speak._

"Yes, Booth. I wanted it." She smiled again, a bit more broadly.

"But then-" he started in confusion.

"Sorry, I should have been more clear," she interjected. "It's obvious that we've both wanted - that - for some time now." He nodded along, still with that desperate look in his eyes. _How to say this? _Brennan thought to herself. Usually when she said the wrong thing to him, it was fixed with a heartfelt apology or a self-deprecating, "I don't know any better" discussion. This, however, was something entirely different from the usual. _They_ were different, now - she hated to think that. But this… this changed everything, obviously. Her face fell as her mind began to swarm with the repercussions of their rash actions - _her _rash actions. She had started it, kissing him like that. _What the hell are you doing, Bones? "Bones?" Since when do you call yourself Bones?! FOCUS. _Her face took on a pitiful look as her scientific mind tried to differentiate everything she was feeling from a rational thought process.

Booth, of course, could now see his own dilemma reflected in her eyes. _Good to know I'm not the only one freaking out here._ Somehow, the thought made him smile. He shifted his weight off of the door-frame, and walked slowly to stand in front of her.

"Confusing, huh?" She nodded, looking up at him with an unbelievably adorable pout that she must not have realized was there. Booth groaned internally as he realized that he had just called her adorable, albeit in his head. That would never fly with her. _Back on topic. _

"Well, for me, this is more than just sex. You know that, right?" She looked down again and seemed to contemplate his words. It seemed like an eternity, waiting for any kind of reaction from her. But he felt as if that question had to be clarified above all others right now.

"That's what I meant," she said, meeting his eyes. "This-" here she made a little motion between their bodies- "us, it's more than sex. I want more than sex." Her tone was more determined now, serious, but he still had to stifle a laugh at her words. The joviality quickly stopped as she spoke again. "I don't want this to become something that we label as a mistake." Her eyes were searching his. "It's not just 'biological urges' with you. I've wanted that connection, like I had with Sully." He winced at that. Noticing his reaction, she quickly tried to backtrack. "But it's deeper, with you. We have something I've never really had before."

"Me too." He smiled briefly, but turned serious again. "I didn't mean to rush into anything. I wanted to start off slow, I really didn't mean to take advantage of you-"

"Ah, so you've been planning to seduce me?" That effectively stopped his frantic ramblings. As did that amazing smile. "Maybe we can start things off slow now. Kind of forget the thing in the kitchen. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," he said. The smile had returned for good now, with an added air of mischief. "I'd usually ask a girl out before sleeping with her, but that obviously didn't happen."

"We do eat dinner together all the time. Technically, that could be considered a date," she said with a thoughtful look.

"Bones, no," he groaned. "Those were more like - work dinners. I'm hoping that we can actually have a real date, you know, with flowers and candles and romance…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine," she sighed. The corners of her mouth were turning up as she tried desperately not to smile. "So what do you suggest now?"

"Well, I'm thinking we could seal the deal with a kiss. What do you say?" His charm smile was in full effect.

"I think that's not a bad idea." She smiled back at him and stepped towards him. He brought his head down slowly, and paused just before he reached her lips. His eyes flitted back up to hers for a second, and then back down to her mouth. He moved forward slowly, almost painfully so, and his lips just brushed hers. Her eyes fell closed at the contact, and she leaned into him more. She could feel her heart beginning to pound. She couldn't figure out how her body reacted so quickly to his. It wasn't something she had ever experienced before. _Stop analyzing_, she silently scolded herself. And she lost all thought as her partner brought his lips to hers again.

His hands moved instinctually to her waist, and he tugged her towards him. She puts her own hands up to steady herself from the sudden imbalance, and they came to rest on his chest. _His very muscular chest,_ she noted. But now was not the time. They weren't going to rush into anything. But then his tongue touched her lips, pleading entrance and… _oh, my- _she didn't want to wait anymore. She slid her arms up around his neck, finding that she had now lifted herself onto her toes and her whole body was leaning against his. He moaned softly into her mouth. All of her soft curves were pressed against the hard planes of his own body. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. _On second thought, maybe not such a good idea. _Her hips were now gently grinding against his own, feeding into his mounting arousal. His mind finally caught up with his body, and he forced himself to break away.

They looked at each other, panting quietly. Despite the lust burning in her eyes, he took charge and leaned in, but only to give her a quick, soft kiss. The unspoken message was clear. She lowered herself down to her regular height, and moved her arms to wrap them around his body in a secure hug. They would wait. _Even though it might kill me_, Booth thought to himself.

Brennan, however, decided to take matters into her own hands. She would grudgingly accept their stalemate for now… but she knew she wouldn't be able to last a day without something more.

_Sorry that there's nothing new. This chapter had just been bugging me… I'll be back with some new chapters in a couple days or so. SMUT AHOY! - FR. 8/23/07_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You all have been aMAZing. Excellent reviews, a bunch o' alerts, and so patiently waiting for this next chapter! I got stuck in the midst of the first few paragraphs, and then all the Internet, phone, and cable in our house went out - for three days straight, off and on - but after some mudsliding earlier tonight, I was sufficiently inspired (don't ask). And because of all that, I have written my longest piece of fanfic EVER, and I think it is much better quality than anything I have ever written too. Of course, that could just be because of all the sex. shrugs shoulders So now I can barely see because it's 1:30 and my contacts are drying out, but I am thoroughly satisfied with this - and I hope you all are too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Booth sat at his desk with a terrible headache. The paperwork he was going through was more of the type that made you want to blow your brains out than merely mind-numbing. His eyes were beginning to sting and blur, making the job much harder than it had to be. He sighed, and shook it off, trying to read faster so he could just go home. But just as his mind actually began to process the words, he was distracted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called. The door swung in.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He said with a smile. There stood Bones in the doorway, smiling back.

"I know what you mean," she replied, stepping forward and closing the door. He stood and walked around his desk, his hands coming to her waist as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hi."

"Hi," she repeated with another soft smile. "When are you going to be done?"

"Um...aaaah." "About five minutes" stretched into one indiscernible vowel as he felt her tongue tracing the hollows of his ear. Her breath was hot there as she continued,

"Because I don't think I can wait much longer before I need you inside of me." This was punctuated by a trail of kisses down to the collar of his shirt, and he was suddenly light-headed.

"Well, I-" Another answer cut off, but this time by her lips on his.

"I know that this is one of your fantasies." A nibble at his earlobe. "Having your way with me in your office." An open-mouthed kiss at his neck. "Sweeping everything off your desk and throwing me down, pounding into me on the very same surface where you fill out that dull paperwork." Her eyes met his in a devilish gaze. "Come on, Seeley. Don't you want to?"

"Yes," came his desperate answer, and then he was upon her. His lips enveloped hers instantly, and he sucked at her lower lip as his large hands grabbed her ass. It evoked a low moan that was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, almost primordial in nature. It spurred him on. A hand came up underneath her shirt to her breast, which he caressed gently. Another moan, into his mouth, vibrating down his body to his very evident arousal. She reached for his tie and pulled it off in a flash. Her tongue stroked his, keeping him preoccupied as she struggled to undo his shirt buttons. He pushed them backwards, stumbling, into the edge of his desk.

Suddenly she was bent backwards over the desk, and his hips were flush against hers. She gasped audibly, making him groan in response. He began to trail kisses from her mouth to her ear, sucking the earlobe and then swirling his tongue along the edges as she had done to him. He went lower and lower, working his way down her neck. He licked and nipped down to the spot where her throat and collarbone met.

This seemed to throw her over the edge, and his name tumbled from her lips again and again.

"Booth, Booth," it quickly grew from a low murmur to a chant. And she was getting louder and louder, repeating his name with more and more urgency.

"Booth, Booth." Geez, she was practically screaming now. And right in his ear, too. What the hell was she-

His eyes flew open. Standing in the doorway - fully clothed, he noted with disappointment - was Bones. She was giving him an odd look.

"Booth, I've been calling your name. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I think I sort of, uh, dozed off." _For the third time today_, he added silently. And each time it had resulted in a dream, a wonderful dream where she basically seduced him. He sighed. "Long day."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she replied. "I've- Well, I've been thinking about you all day." She walked closer to him with a sly smile. "I was thinking about yesterday," she trailed a finger along the front of his desk, "and how we didn't really get to… enjoy what we did."

His whole body was suddenly awake. [Yes, his _whole_ body. "Uh, Bones, I thought we said we were going to, you know, take it slow?" _Big mistake. BIG mistake._

"I think two years is slow enough, don't you?" Another one of those sexy smiles. _Am I dreaming again? _

"I want to Bones, I really do," _if my arousal is any indication_, "but I just think we should take it slow for now. Please?" He gave her an almost pleading look. It was her turn to sigh.

"Fine." Her eyes widened and her lower lip jutted out. "But can you at least have dinner with me?"

He finally smiled. "Of course, Bones. I just have a couple of things to finish up here, if you don't mind waiting." Mostly, he just needed a few minutes to settle down.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

About a half hour later he was following her into her apartment. She had fallen asleep in the car, and seemed very groggy now.

"Are you still hungry, or do you just want to call it a night?" He asked.

"Definitely hungry," she said with a yawn. He chuckled.

"Well, how about you go take a shower and get into something more comfortable, and I'll cook up some pasta?"

"Sounds good," she mumbled, stumbling twice as she made her way to her bedroom. He laughed again, watching her retreat. With a sigh, he turned to her kitchen, leaving his coat and tie on one of the barstools. He undid the top few buttons of his shirt and began to rummage through the cabinets.

As he stirred the pasta a few minutes later, his mind inevitably wandered to his partner - currently within a few hundred feet of him, showering. He could see her, water cascading down her body; a drop traveling from her hairline, down the side of her face, over the contours of her neck and shoulders, and down between her- _Whoa, cool it there, Seeley. Taking it slow, _he reminded himself, _taking it slow._ Somehow, he knew that every day until they actually had sex again was going to be as exhausting as this one. He sighed again, and went back to stirring the pasta. He forced himself to think of other things, like the case and his next visit with Parker. Sufficiently distracted, he didn't hear her bedroom door open. She was so quiet that he didn't realize she was now leaning against the door frame, staring at his back. If he had realized that she was there, he probably wouldn't have been singing in a high falsetto voice and moving to the music in his head.

"_And I guess it's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me, I know I can't help myself, you're all in the world to me… It feels like the first time, it feels like the very first time. It feels like the first time, it feels like the very first time…" _He continued on humming, apparently still unaware of her eyes on him. Nor did he notice the laugh she stifled back as he began strumming the wooden spoon he had been using to stir the pasta, mouthing the words to her favorite song.

"So, do you do this every time you cook?" He whipped around, eyes wide. "Because I could get used to the view." She grinned. His eyes went even wider as they traveled from her dripping wet hair to the oversized blue t-shirt she was wearing - _no bra, _he commented to himself - and down to her very long, very bare legs. He swallowed, and forced his eyes upwards.

"Only for you, Bones," he finally replied, with a slightly weakened charm smile. "And do you usually walk around in only a t-shirt?"

"You told me to get into something more comfortable…" She trailed off, and the sexy smile returned.

He walked forward a few steps, wooden spoon in hand. He pointed it accusingly at her. "You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied with another grin. She slipped past him and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer. He watched her retreat into the living room. A soft groan sounded from his throat, and then he forced himself to turn back to the pasta.

A few minutes later, he made his way to the couch balancing the two plates of pasta and a beer for himself. She smiled her thanks as she accepted the plate, and they ate in silence for a few minutes. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him. What he saw surprised him - a mixture of lust, and desire, and something akin to affection. He let a smile play across his face.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got a little something," she responded, leaning forward and bringing her hand to the corner of his mouth, "right here." She drew back from him with pasta sauce on her finger. His mouth gaped open as that same finger was cleaned - _Oh, God_ - by her tongue. He gulped audibly as she maintained her gaze.

"Bones, I- You're making this very hard," he managed.

"Oh, I know," she responded with a not-so-subtle glance at his pants. He flushed a little at that gleam in her eyes, not to mention his current state. His eyes dropped from her face and back to his plate. They finished their meal without any more discussion, although he just knew she was dying to get him to react to her little game. _No games,_ he thought to himself. _Not with Bones._ He stood up then, and finally looked at her.

"Can I take your plate?"

"Sure," she responded lightly. He took it and made his way into the kitchen. Everything was placed in the dishwasher, and then he slowly returned to the living room. She was looking up expectantly as he arrived, and she kept her eyes trained on him as he sat down. His hands twisting in his lap seemed very fascinating right about now. The room was quiet except for their breathing, and there was a tangible tension. Soon his hands stilled as he made a decision. He finally looked up.

"Do you really want to do this?" His eyes searched hers.

"Yes," she replied adamantly, nodding her head for emphasis. He exhaled with a soft laugh at her seriousness. His eyes didn't leave hers for another moment, making sure that she was sure. And then he stood, and extended his hand.

"Alright, then," he said with a smile.

"Alright, then." She allowed him to pull her up, and then she led him by the hand to her bedroom.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She led him to the foot of her bed, and they stood facing each other. He didn't look away, but kept his eyes focused on hers. His hands slowly came up to either side of her face. He gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, and suddenly she found that her eyes were tearing up with a swell of emotion at the amorous look in his eyes. Slowly, he brought his head closer. He paused when his mouth was only an inch or so away from hers. His warm breath on her lips made her chest feel tight and her head suddenly fuzzy. Her eyes closed at the sensation, and he finally, finally kissed her.

She didn't respond immediately to deepen the kiss as she had almost every other time they had kissed. This time, she was lost in the tenderness of the moment, in that look she had seen his eyes, the one that she knew was mirrored in hers. He made the first move now, his tongue dancing lightly across her lower lip in a request for entrance. Her lips parted to allow him in, and his tongue slipped between them to caress hers. It evoked a soft moan from the back of her throat. His right hand slid to the back of her head, gently keeping her in place as his left hand skimmed the side of her body. Her skin tingled underneath her shirt as his hand brushed the side of her breast and came to rest at her waist. He brought her body to his so that they were connected from chest to pelvis. He was hard already, his body responding instantly to just the feeling of her against him. Her hands came to his chest, sliding up behind his neck. He allowed his hands to slide down her body, and come to rest just beneath her ass - that ass that he had grabbed with ferocious intensity in their first encounter, and in his dreams. Now, though, they were doing it right. He broke away from the kiss, and let his forehead come to rest on hers. Both of them opened their eyes, but found their gazes trained to each other's lips. Panting softly, he lifted his gaze, and she did the same. She saw the question in his eyes, and gave an almost imperceptible nod. With that, he leaned in to kiss her with the same tenderness as before, and lifted her body gently. She tightened her arms around the back of his neck, clinging to him. He stepped forward carefully, resting a knee on the bed, and laid them down on it.

She felt the pressure of his whole body on her for a wonderful moment, but it suddenly went away, along with his lips. She opened her eyes to protest, but stopped when she saw that he was at the foot of the bed, in the process of taking off his shirt. As it was lifted above his head, she trained her eyes on his finely toned chest. His muscles shifted as he tossed the shirt to the side. Then he unbuckled his pants and dropped them to his feet, taking off his shoes and socks at the same time. He then stood before her, naked except for his briefs - which wasn't saying much, considering how obvious his arousal was. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"I wanted to do that," she said softly, pouting.

"Next time," he responded with a smile. He finally returned to the bed, his knees resting on either side of her right leg as he towered above her. "But I think it's time for you to lose some clothes, what do you say?"

"Definitely." She smiled back, crossed her hands at the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He was dumbfounded at the sight of her body, right in front of him. She was more beautiful than he had ever, ever imagined.

"You're- " he somehow couldn't find the words. He completely lost control of any speaking ability he might have had when he suddenly found himself on his back, with her straddling him.

She shushed him softly, bringing a finger to his lips. "No more talking." Her hair came to rest to the left side of her face as she leaned down to kiss him. Her tongue touched his lips, but before he could deepen the kiss, her mouth had moved to his neck. She trailed kisses down to his chest, and her tongue flicked out again to touch his hardened nipples. He groaned and felt himself get even harder. Her tongue was now traversing down his abdomen, dipping into his navel and to the line of his briefs. She looked up at him as she heard his breath getting quicker. She smiled softly again, and then shifted to her side to get better access to him. His briefs were slid off his hips and down his legs by her nimble fingers, and suddenly she was the one who had to catch her breath. He was there, and real, and so much more beautiful than she had ever imagined.

"You're- " She was stopped by his finger on her lips. His grin was impossibly wide, so cocky - well, he had the right to be.

"No talking," he reminded her. He replaced his finger with his lips in a kiss that tugged at her heartstrings. It quickly became a much hotter kiss, and their bodies were leaning into every movement. His left hand came to rest at her breast, which he kneaded gently. A moan from her vibrated into his mouth, making him even more aroused, just as in his earlier dream. A gentle roll of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and her hips suddenly bucked against his. He smiled into her mouth and trailed his hand down her abdomen, reaching the line of her underwear and then moving down through her curls. He could feel her heat, her wetness, everything there, and he stroked her gently. She immediately pressed against his hand, craving more. His tongue dipped into her mouth more eagerly as his fingers did the same to her sex. But now he needed her, needed her completely. He removed his hand - a tiny cry of disapproval fell from her lips onto his - and then he was removing her panties, rolling them down those exquisite legs, and she was completely naked before him.

He moved back up her body so that they were facing each other. They stared for a long moment, and he leaned forward and kissed her again, softly. He pulled back and their eyes locked, and then he entered her.

She cried out as he filled her completely, pushing deep inside of her. He let out a soft groan and began to move slowly, in and out, pumping gently into her. She let out a short breath each time he pressed into her all the way, feeling him, all of him there. He began to move faster as he felt the tension building, driven by the feeling of her inner muscles contracting gently against him. She wanted him more, despite the fact that he was more than she had ever had before. Her legs came up around his body, urging him deeper. He was thrusting now as he buried his head in her shoulder. She gripped his hair, feeling herself rising, so close to the edge. She clenched gently against him one last time and she came, her walls milking him and bringing him over the edge as well. He came hard within her, the warmth spreading from her womb into her stomach, making her come again.

Their movements became less intense, slowing as they both succumbed to their exhaustion. He rolled off of her carefully, and she leaned her head against his at its place on her shoulder as they both tried to breathe normally. Their bodies were comfortably warm against each other, slightly flushed and sweaty. His right arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She opened her eyes to meet his, seeing a world of affection there. A small, tired smile spread across her face, and she scooted closer to him. He pulled her against his chest and placed a gentle kiss at her crown. They fell asleep to the steady beating of each other's hearts, secure in each other's arms.

_Whoof. 3 hours I have been at this, and I officially can't see. But it was definitely worth it. Please review!_


End file.
